1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device and a storage method, and an information-processing device and a information-processing method, and particularly relates to a storage device and a storage method, and an information-processing device and an information-processing method that are provided to prevent leakage of information stored in the storage device including a universal-serial-bus (USB) storage media or the like, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known USB-storage media functioning, as a removable memory including a USB interface, are inexpensive and easy to use. Therefore, the USB-storage media have become widely available with speed.
Incidentally, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-35092 discloses a removable memory including a management area, a data area, and a security area. The management area can store management data and it is difficult for a user to rewrite the management area. As for the data area, the user can store and/or reproduce data in and/or from the data area. The security area can store security data that is set and managed by firmware of a removable-memory drive of the removable memory, so as to control access to the removable memory.